wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Crocodile (NightGazer)
__NOEDITSECTION__ This is NightGazer the NightWingg's OC, coding by Starwatcher Appearance Crocodile has a dark redish brown main scales with amber underbelly. He has dark brown horns that are almost black and gentle amber eyes. He is strong and big, and has powerfull wings. He has amber wing membranes with brown spots speckling them. He has a scar running down the top side of his neck and several others scattered around his body. Personality: Crocidile is very friendly and supportive most of the time and encourages his siblings to try new things. He can be grumpy and sarcastic sometimes when he is really hungry and/or tired but he tries to keep his attitude positive. Powers/Abilities: Normal MudWing powers. Weaknesses: Being grumpy and tired and/or hungry. Backstory: Crocodile hatched the first of his sibilings, becoming the bigwings. Once he and his sibs were old enough they were forced into the war. One day he and his sibs were rough housing by the ocean, not knowing that a SeaWing army was coming their way. Suddenly, without warning SeaWings burst out of the water, crocodile and his sibs leaped up and battled them. As Crocodile defended the youngest, Fawn, he whispered in her ear, "Get help." knowing that they were not going to win this battle without one of them getting killed. Fawn raced off and the others continued fighting the SeaWings. Suddenly from behind a SeaWing barreled into him. Only because he was in mid leap and it was so surprising he was slammed into the ground, The two starred at eachother for a while. Crocodile couldn't help but notice the sadness and pity in her eyes. Her look seemed to say "Sorry" and her grip wasn't as tight as other SeaWings. He was suddenly covered was blues and greens. for a second he could see her being pinned down by a green SeaWing, hissing and snarling at her. He struggled, trying to free himself. Suddenly a SeaWing was ripped of him then another SeaWings started to retreat. "Grab her." Snarled a voice. He jumped up whipped around and saw the same SeaWing who pinned him down in chains with the green SeaWing, and a few others, standing next to her. The others grabbed her up and took off. Crocodile ran over and before they could dive into the water he grabbed her and shot fire at the others then threw her to shore and collapsed himself. He woke up with the SeaWing and his sibilings sitting next to him in the healing center. The SeaWing told him her name when he questioned, (It was Wavespray), and he awnswered his sibs question, (Why he grabbed Wavespray), his answer, "She didn't kill me when she had the chance." Wavespray quickly became friends with him but took a little more time for his sibs. He has scars from that day that affect him some. Wavespray, is now training with Crocodile and his sibs and is known as a tratior in the kingdom of the sea. Category:Males Category:MudWings Category:Status (BigWing) Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Dragonets Category:Content (Nightgazer the nightwingg)